Rachiel
Rachiel, also called Rachel, is a Malakhim. She was one of Oracle's many supporting angels in the war to win control of Heaven against Michael. She referred to herself as close with Annael, and she herself said, that Rachiel was committed to the cause. Biography Early History Origins Rachiel was one of the many Malakhim angels created by God and Aurora well over four billion years ago. She was described as a committed and brave angel of Heaven, especially during the fight against the Turok-Hans. When the events of the Rebellion started, she stood by God and Michael and fought against Lucifer's forces. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 6 During Oracle's civil war against Michael, Rachiel was one of Oracle's many supporters. She stood by him against Michael's forces. Personality Annael describes Rachiel as a committed and loyal angel. Also, Rachiel is close to Annael and the two help each other on numerous occasions. Powers and Abilities As a Malakhim, Rachiel possesses the common powers and abilities inherited in all angels. *'Malakhim Physiology:' Being a Malakhim, Rachiel is very powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Powers and the Higher Angels. She can be challenged and is rivaled by other Malakhim at their peaks, is exceeded only by the Powers, and surpassed only by the Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' Like all angels, Rachiel does not age, is capable of living forever, and cannot be killed by diseases, toxins, viruses, illnesses, or Earthly conventional weapons. She is well over 4 billion years old. ***'Regeneration:' Rachiel can heal instantly from almost any injury. **'Vast Power:' Being a Malakhim, Rachiel possesses many vast supernatural powers and abilities. However, Rachiel is not as powerful as the Grimm Reapers, Chief Pagans, Greater Demons, Higher Angels or the Primordial Beings. Despite this, she is powerful enough to pose a challenge to some higher beings. ***'Angelic Possession:' As an angel, Rachiel requires a vessel while on Earth, but she of course needs the vessel's consent. ***'Astral Projection:' Rachiel is able partially project her true form. ***'Chronokinesis:' When on Earth, Rachiel can slow down time. ***'Healing:' Rachiel is able to heal humans from fatal injuries. ***'Holy White Light:' Rachiel was able to use this power to blast throw a door as well as kill a pack of werewolves. ***'Invisibility:' As an angel, Rachiel is able to render herself invisible to the naked eyed of humans ***'Smiting:' Rachiel possesses a smiting ability that allows her to kill humans, monsters, and demons alike. ***'Super Strength:' As a Malakhim, Rachiel is stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, spirits, fairies, reapers, most monsters, most pagans, most demons, and most angels. Additionally, she proved strong enough to fight and even stab the Cherub Zachariah, almost killing him. ***'Telekinesis:' Rachiel was able to summon her angel blade into her hand. ***[[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]:''' Rachiel can read the minds of humans, lesser monsters, and lesser angels. ***Teleportation:' Rachiel can efficiently teleport anywhere that is not sigil mark protected. ***'Wings:' Like all angels, Rachiel possesses a pair of bird-like feathered wings that spread out from her shoulders. ****'Flight:' Rachiel can use her wings to fly. ****'Wing Blades:' When swinging them, Rachiel's wings can slice humans, monsters, and most demons in half. ****'Wing Shield:' Rachiel's wings protect her from gun fire. Skills and Talents * '''Heavenly Host Training:' As a Malakhim, Rachiel has gone through the basics of training an angelic foot soldier of God can achieve. Therefore, she is a talented fighter, enough so to outclass most other Malakhim and even pose a challenge the Powers and the Cherubim. However, even being one of the leading foot soldiers of Heaven, Rachiel has received some higher levels of training and therefore, can fight against (but still be overpowered by) other angels, such as Furiad, Hester, etc. ** Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being an angel, Rachiel is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against a demon and an angel. Rachiel also once fought off three demons and even Zachariah. ** Swordswoman: As an angel, Rachiel is also a talented swordswoman, able to use her angelic blades with a steady hand, enough so to fight against Zachariah. * Multilingual: As an angel, Rachiel is capable of speaking a variety of languages, including her native language Enochian. Weaknesses Rachiel also has the typical weaknesses of an angel. * Angel Blades: An angel blade can kill Rachiel. * Banishing Sigils: Rachiel can be banished by enchain banishing sigils. * Holy Fire: Rachiel can be trapped in a holy ring of fire. * Higher Beings: Higher-tier Angels, the Greater Demons, and the Primordial Beings and annihilate Rachiel without effort. Trivia * Rachiel's human alias "Rachel" is also the name of one of the two wives of the Bibical patriarch Jacob. * Additionally, in the lore, Rachiel is an ophanim angel who rules Venus and governs sexuality. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Malakhim